


Taste

by bottledyarn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cigarettes, Kissing, M/M, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-10
Updated: 2012-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-19 13:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottledyarn/pseuds/bottledyarn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry loves the way Zayn's mouth tastes after he smokes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste

**Author's Note:**

> originally by request on my tumblr

            Harry watched Zayn through the screen door, waiting somewhat impatiently for him to come back inside. He’d gone out to smoke, and Harry didn’t like to wait for him to be finished.  It wasn’t just because Harry wanted him to quit- he did, because he didn’t want to lose Zayn eventually because of cigarettes.  The thing was, Zayn tasted amazing after he finished a cigarette.

            The second Zayn opened the screen door, Harry popped up out of his chair and kissed Zayn, smiling at the taste. It was indescribable- like campfires and leather mixed into a strange taste that he almost craved.

            It was like Harry was addicted to cigarettes through Zayn’s mouth.  He didn’t even particularly like the smell of cigarettes being smoked.  But the mingling of Zayn’s usual taste and the smoke was tingly and he loved it.

            Zayn laughed at Harry as he tried to kiss him again. “I should brush my teeth,” Zayn said.

            “Wait,” Harry said, kissing him one more time. “Okay.”

            Zayn didn’t understand quite why Harry liked to kiss him after he smoked- he knew that Harry hated the fact that he smoked, so the two things seemed to contradict each other.  Even now, Harry was reminding him that he should quit, despite having just been all over him.

            He was trying to quit, really.  Harry being so clingy after he smoked made is a little harder.

            “I just decided,” Harry suddenly said from outside the bathroom. “I’m not going to kiss you again until you quit smoking.”

            “What?” Zayn asked incredulously. “You like to kiss me after I smoke.”

            “Yes, and so this is hard for me, too.  But I want you to quit, so I’m letting go of _my_ addiction to that so that you will want to quit more.”

            Harry hoped it would work quickly, because he’d much rather kiss a smoking-free Zayn than not kiss a smoking Zayn.  He was already thinking of how wonderful kissing Zayn after smoking was, but he didn’t want to give in, even if it would mean having that taste back.

            “I’ll try,” Zayn said, frowning. “It’s not very nice of you, though.”

            “It’s not very nice of you to be slowly killing yourself.”


End file.
